


Satan's Study, or, I Watched A Weird Anime That Turned Me On So Much I Felt Like I Had To Bang My Couch Companion And Now We're Both Really Horny So We Might As Well Do This I Guess

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Casual Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, awkward sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Satan and MC watch a weird anime that gets them talking about what positions might work, prompting them to give them a try.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Kudos: 44





	Satan's Study, or, I Watched A Weird Anime That Turned Me On So Much I Felt Like I Had To Bang My Couch Companion And Now We're Both Really Horny So We Might As Well Do This I Guess

_“But your power level is NOTHING compared to mine!”_

_“That’s what YOU think! EXTREME CRYSTAL MARKSMAN LASER STORM!”_

Lauren snorted as a disco ball appeared and burned a small crowd of people to death. Clouds of smoke drifted across the landscape, pierced suddenly by a beacon of white light.

_“SOLAR HEALING BRIGHTNESS REINCARNATION MAXIMUM!”_

“What the hell are you watching?” Satan stood in the doorway, his eyes transfixed on the television.

She snorted again. “I don’t even know anymore. I’m like three episodes in and I still have no idea what the fuck is going on.”

He continued to stare at the screen as the ashes rose up and took the form of giant glowing plants with metallic leaves. “Okay but what’s it supposed to be?”

“Again, I have no idea.” She tossed him the DVD case and he caught it without looking. “It’s called _Together Through the Airwaves_. There’s a big brouhaha all over the internet about it but no one will actually say _why_ because it’ll apparently ‘spoil the big twist.’ All I know is everyone who’s watched it either loves it or hates it. Right now I’m solidly in the latter camp.”

His eyes scanned the back of the case, then flicked to the screen again as a screaming ninja tore a metal leaf off one of the flowers and threw it at a protagonist. “Hell, they didn’t even give a synopsis.”

“I KNOW. Just a bunch of fucking reviewers going ‘groundbreaking territory deftly explored. Five stars.’ Like, thanks Devilme Weekly, could you please fucking say why you liked it at least?”

“I hate when they do that.” He tossed the DVD case back to her and, knowing there was no point in trying to catch it, she let it bounce off the couch and onto the floor.

“You and me both. So what are you doing down here anyway? I thought you’d be out at a party or something. Popcorn?”

He grabbed a handful from her offered bowl and sat on the arm of the couch. “I had a book I wanted to finish. Turns out it was the first in a trilogy and now I can’t start anything else until I finish the others.”

“Which you naturally don’t own yet.”

“Naturally.” He leaned over to take another handful, sitting back down on the couch seat this time.

“Sucks.”

“Yep.”

They returned to the television in silence.

* * *

“Hang on, when did that character get telepathic powers?”

“More importantly, why does that other guy have a spiral for a face?”

* * *

“Was she the same teacher that turned into a yokai in the seventh episode?”

“I… think so? She has the same hair.”

“Yeah but so do half the other women.”

* * *

“Okay, so now they’ve been sucked into a video game.”

“Ugh. Been there, done that.”

“Not as fun as it sounds.”

“Oh I dunno. I got to watch you guys fighting for my hand in marriage for a week. That was pretty funny.”

“I’m sure it was.”

* * *

“They seem to be going through every possible genre of anime with this show.”

“I know right? So far there’s been school ones, military ones, like three different shounen episodes, that reverse-harem one...”

“There was that video-game one, the mech-fighting one...”

“Hentai next. I’m calling it.”

* * *

“Well you weren’t wrong.” Satan quirked a crooked smile at her from the other end of the couch and she smirked back at him.

“Knew it! Now the question is, how bizarre is this going to get?”

The pair watched, grins on their faces, as the two protagonists wound themselves into improbable positions on their couch and began to rut against each other roughly.

“Is that position even a thing?” Lauren giggled. She stole a quick glance at Satan, searching for any awkwardness.

“I mean, If the guy is fairly flexible I can’t see why it wouldn’t work.” Satan’s eyes were firmly fixed on the tv.

“I suppose if the woman twisted back a little…”

“…And the guy twisted forward at the same time…”

“Mmmph.” She shook her head. “I dunno. It might be possible, but I don’t think it’d feel too great. Too much focus on staying in place without falling over.”

“But that’s only if you’re the one holding the weight. If I had a decent enough stance I could hold your weight and mine and balance wouldn’t be a concern.”

She screwed up her nose. “I dunno, man.”

“I’m right. Just try it.” He stood up and made room for her on the couch and she shrugged and climbed onto the cushions and got down on all fours. He kneeled behind her on the couch and wrapped his forearms underneath her belly for support. “Okay, now put your shins on top of my calves. I’ll hold you up.”

She tried to lift one leg and felt her waistband crush into her. “Hang on, this isn’t going to work while I’ve got jeans on, they’re too restrictive.” She stood up from the couch and began to unzip her jeans, then cocked an eyebrow at the blond demon kneeling on the couch. “Look, if we’re going to try this I’m not going to be the only one without pants on. Get ‘em off.”

He stared back, unperturbed, then stood to remove his own trousers. “Fine. But I’m telling you, this will work.” She climbed back onto the couch and got on all fours again, and he kneeled behind her in the same position, his arms around her waist once again. “Okay, now try to kneel on my calves.”

She leaned down a little and twisted until she managed to get both of her shins on top of his calves.

“It’s not exactly easy,” she complained, resting against his arms. “I can do it, but it’s weird. I’m locked underneath you.”

“Mmm.” She could feel Satan’s thinking hum rumble through her. “Try to lean forward a little and I’ll lean back.

She pressed herself down into the couch, resting more of her weight against his arms. She felt her hips release as he leaned back, but her legs suddenly slipped off his and she bounced into the cushions with Satan falling on top of her, loudly complaining.

“Argh, you’re on my arms. I can’t get up if you put your whole weight on them.”

“Well I can’t move if your whole weight is on my _me_. Who’s the big, strong demon in this situation anyway?”

“Oh, be quiet.” He shifted their weight to the sides and released his own arms, then propped himself back up onto his knees. “Alright. Round two. If I push my legs further out you can push your weight outwards instead of in.”

It sounded logical, and after some manoeuvring he proved to be right, but there was still a small problem.

“So, we can hold the position, but you’re not going to be able to do much.”

“No, you’re right. My crotch is too high with you leaning down so much.” He hummed again and she closed her eyes against the sensation.

“Um… Yeah… Exactly.” She blinked her eyes open again, forcing her thoughts away from the rumble. “Right so, point proven I guess? This position is not a thing.”

“Yes. No. Not a thing.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before unwinding his arms from her waist and sitting back. As they both clambered into their seats again someone bumped the remote, and the screen flickered as the DVD skipped ahead.

She laughed at the scene on the screen this time. “Okay, now I _know_ that’s a thing but I can’t imagine it would be good on the floor like that.”

“Agreed. You need a bed. Something bouncy.”

“Exactly. Like a couch.”

They looked at each other for a moment, then clambered onto the floor, knocking the remote down in the process.

“Okay so you sit there with your legs crossed,” Lauren began.

“Uhuh, and you put your knees on either side of my hips.” He cupped her backside and pulled her close until his face was just below her breasts. “Okay, now sit down.”

She lowered herself into his lap and then slowly laid back until her shoulders were on the floor. She wiggled a little and felt herself slide further into his lap, her back arching more. Satan moved his arms to the small of her back and pulled her tighter again.

“It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought,” she admitted. “Though I don’t know how well I’d stand up to the bouncing.” She looked down her body at him, and he raised his eyebrows at her again.

“We could try.”

She kneeled upright for a moment, pulling off her top and tossing it to the side as he turned in place to remove his underwear and then sat back down, his legs crossed once more. She felt a twist inside her belly at the sight of him standing to attention, and her heartbeat quickened as she pulled her own underwear to the side. He pushed his thumb gently between her folds and ran it along the length of her slit, finishing at her clitoris where he began to rub slow circles. She felt her breath catch, and he leaned forward and took one of her nipples between his teeth, pulling on it firmly before flicking his tongue across its surface and sucking. His thumb dipped inside her again and wiped her wetness along her slit.

“Are you ready?”

He released his hold on her nipple and she sat down slowly, drawing out the feeling of him filling her up for as long as possible. She raised herself up a little and sat down again, a little faster this time. Satan put his hands on her hips and began to guide her, moving her a little faster each time until the pair had found a comfortable lack of resistance. Then, his hands at her back again, she laid down against the floor once more, her bottom half still comfortably seated in his lap.

He lifted his hips a little and she felt a shudder go through her. “Oh. Okay, yep, that worked.”

“It did? What about now?” He pushed a little faster this time, and the shudder grew.

“Yep, still good.”

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable.” He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, then as a dark smile spread across her face he began to increase the pace. As he started to thrust harder though, Lauren felt her head getting pushed at a weird angle to her chest, and she started to fall out of his lap with no purchase on the carpet.

“Satan,” she grunted against his thrust. “It’s not working. I’m going to end up on the floor.”

He sighed and slowed to a halt, frustration in his eyes. “Damn carpet is too slippery.”

“I know,” she agreed, then stood to pull her underwear off. “But I have an idea. Spread your legs out wide and bend your knees a little. Now I do the same. Okay now let’s try this again.”

He began to thrust up into her lap again, not quite at the same angle as before, and she slowly let her weight pull her down between his legs until she was on the floor in front of him. Now he was hitting the right spot. She arched her back and timed her thrusts with his own, a tension in her body slowly tightening, but after a minute or so she heard a sudden grunt from him and he stopped again.

“Nope. Can’t do it. I’m going to break something and it’s not going to be a leg.”

It was time for her own sigh of frustration this time, and she pulled herself up and away from him before sitting back down on the floor, still between his legs. The screen showed the pair of protagonists in a similar position, and she scrunched her nose at the sight. “That’s fair. It _was_ a weird angle for you.” She flopped onto her back, accidentally jarring the remote in the process and making the DVD skip forward again. She laughed and pointed at the screen. “We could try that.”

He grinned at her. “I’m game if you are.”

“Satan, I was kidding! I can’t do that, my leg would snap off!”

“Oh come on,” he laughed. “We’ve both seen you dance. You’re more flexible than you think. And if it doesn’t work we’ll just call it quits.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and he wiggled his back at her suggestively until she laughed. “Okay fine. But you’re going to have to hold my ankle. And take off the jacket, there’s too many buckles on that bastard thing.”

They climbed back onto the couch, Satan – now shirtless – sitting back a little as Lauren kneeled to one side and extended her leg as high as she could to her side. He kneeled to her side and wrapped one hand around her ankle, using the other to guide himself back inside her before reaching to grip her waist.

“Is it working?” He asked, searching her face for some sign of pleasure or pain.

“It doesn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re asking.” She grunted a little and shifted her weight, her ankle slipping to the side and onto his shoulder. “But it’s probably the least comfortable thing we’ve done so far. The second you push I’m going to fall off this couch and take you with me.”

“Right, that’s it.” Satan snapped. “Hold on.” He picked her up with a hand under each thigh and carried her to a nearby high table, then lifted her onto one of the stools and held another steady for her. “Try to sit on both of these at once. I’ll hold you from the front.” She wriggled until she was sitting with one leg on either bar stool, the gap between them holding her open. “Perfect. Now lean forward.” She leaned against the table, away from him. With his legs splayed to hold him in place, he wrapped his right arm around her to rub her clitoris in quick little circles. She rocked a little at the sudden touch and gripped the table to stop herself from moving too much. He guided himself into her once more and then wrapped his left hand around her breast, gripping her tight against him. He began to thrust – not slowly this time, both now too frustrated to take their time. He swore as he slipped out and she felt him drop his grip on her breast to guide himself once more, then set a hard pace as he began to pound into her. She felt the stools she was on begin to separate and she gripped tight to them with her thighs, refusing to let stupid physics ruin the moment yet again.

He increased his speed and she began to feel everything tighten inside, the tension rapidly building to a boiling point as though determined not to be thwarted once again. She was so wet by now that she could hear the slick, slippery noises of him thrusting into her, louder even than his rough panting in her ear. She looked down at his fingers writhing away at her clit and spasming almost without direction. The sight of his fingers and the sound of him grunting and thrusting into her mixed with the building tension until it finally broke her. She twitched convulsively and she heard Satan swear as he slipped out of her once again, his hand disappearing for a split second before his dick entered her again with a series of hard thrusts kept tight against her.

She used every ounce of willpower she had to force herself to stay still as Satan’s hand continued to drag the pleasure out of her, her muscles contracting around him over and over again, her body trying to pull him deeper. He swore again as he suddenly bucked out of rhythm, then bent over her back and thrust weakly into her, his hand still running a million miles a minute. The shivering explosion of tension kept up its relentless pace and it was now her turn to drag the pleasure out of him, her twitching muscles riding him relentlessly as he emptied himself inside her.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal, something nudged at the corner of Lauren’s mind.

“Satan?”

“Mmmph.” His voice was muffled by her back.

“We’ve got a slight problem.”

He rolled his head to the side, freeing his mouth again. “Is it that if I pull out we’re going to have a mess on the carpet?”

“What do we do?”

“Well, there’s really only one thing for it,” he explained patiently, gathering his arms around her once again. “I’ll just have to carry you back to my room like this.”

On the screen, the two naked protagonists crawled off a pair of bar stools and inched their way towards the door without separating. A power-metal ballad began to ring out as the credits started to roll.


End file.
